Cinderella Man is Kyuubi
by minae cute
Summary: Kyuubi yang tinggal bersama keluarga tirinya karena Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggal mendapat undangan pesta dansa di Istana Uchiha. Apakah Kyuubi akan menghadiri ulang tahun Itachi? Apakah yang akan terjadi di Istana nanti? Lalu bagaimanakah nasib pair SasuNaru di fict abal ini? Ikuti saja kisah mereka...
1. Chapter 1 : All About Kyuubi

8 Januari 2014

_**Sumarry : **_Kyuubi yang tinggal bersama keluarga tirinya karena ibu dan ayahnya meninggal mendapat undangan pesta dansa di Istana Uchiha. Apakah Kyuubi akan menghadiri ulang tahun Itachi? Apakah yang akan terjadi di Istana nanti? Lalu bagaimanakah nasib pair SasuNaru di fict abal ini? Ikuti saja kisah mereka... Twoshoot...

.

.

**CINDERELLA MAN Is KYUUBI**

**Disclamer © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu, SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Kerajaan jaman bahola, Miss typo's, gajenes, Non-EYD, bahasa amburadul**

**Request for : DiableNoAngelo'sNero**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : All About Kyuubi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang saudagar kaya tampan berambut pirang, dengan seorang istri cantik berambut merah yang sedang mengandung 5 bulan dan seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut _red-orange_ berumur 10 tahun. Mereka merupakan keluarga harmonis yang paling disegani di desanya yang dinaungi oleh Kerajaan Uchiha.

Pada suatu hari keluarga saudagar kaya itu sedang menerjang badai menaiki kereta kuda untuk memenuhi keinginan anaknya menghadiri _open house_ ulang tahun pangeran Uchiha yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tousan cepat!" Seru Kyuubi tak sabar.

"Tenang Kyuu-chan!" Ucap Minato singkat, "Badainya terlalu lebat, nak!" lanjutnya yang melihat langit tampak gelap disertai hujan lebat dan petir yang bergemuruh.

"Tapi acaranya sudah mulai, Tousan." ucap Kyuubi ngeyel.

"Kyuu, dengarkan kata Tousanmu." perintah Kushina.

"Ayolah, makanannya nanti habis!" ucap Kyuubi yang tak ingin kehabisan makanan enak yang tersaji di kerajaan.

Oke, meskipun keluarga Kyuubi kaya raya namun ada masakan yang hanya tersaji di kerajaan saat acara _Open house_ kerajaan dikarenakan menghadirkan koki dari luar kerajaan Uchiha.

"Baiklah!" ucap Minato yang mulai memacu kereta kudanya dengan cepat melewati jalan tanakan yang licin diakibatkan hujan lebat yang terus mengguyur.

"Minato hati-hati." ucap sang istri cemas, 'Kenapa dari tadi firasatku buruk?" batinnya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Dan firasat buruk sang istri terbukti dengan tergelincirnya salah satu roda yang mengakibatkan kereta oleng dan menurun tajam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak keluarga itu panik karena keretanya tak bisa dikendalikan diakibatkan kudanya terlepas dan berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka.

Disaat kepala keluarga berjuang menghentikan laju keretanya sang istri memeluk anaknya dengan erat, berusaha membuat anaknya tak terlalu panik.

"Ini salahku, ini salahku, ini salahku, ini salahku..." gumaman sang anak berulang-ulang di pelukan Ibunya.

"Tenanglah, Kyuu!" ucap Kushina menenangkan anaknya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Kushina mengelus rambut Kyuubi, 'Kami-sama aku rela Kau mengambil nyawaku asalkan Kau selamatkan anak dan suamiku.' batin Kushina pasrah.

laju kereta semakin tak terkendali hingga berguling-guling ke tanah dan jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam.

"Kushina! Kyuubi!" panggil Minato pada keluarganya yang berhasil selamat dari tragedi ini karena berpegangan erat pada pegangan kereta.

"Kasan." panggil Kyuubi yang berada dipelukan Ibunya.

'Terimakasih karena telah mengabulkan doaku, Kami-sama.' batin Kushina yang melihat suami dan anaknya selamat, "Ma-af-kan Ka-san." ucap Kushina lirih dengan senyum cerahnya, "Ka-li-an ha-rus ba-ha-gi-a tan-pa Ka-san." ucapnya untuk terakhir kali, setelah itu matanya perlahan tertutup dan diapun menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya.

"KASAN!/KUSHINA!" teriak Kyuubi dan Minato bersamaan memanggil wanita yang mereka cintai yang terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya akibat terbentur keras.

**Minae Cute**

Tiga tahun kemudian

"Hoi, bisa kerja tidak!" ucap Kyuubi pada pelayannya yang diangapnya tak becus, "Membersihkan kaca saja sampai setahun." geramnya.

"Maaf tuan muda!" ucap pelayan tunduk.

"Mana Tousan?" tanyanya Kyuubi singkat.

"Dikamarnya, tuan muda." jawab pelayan itu.

Kyuubi menjadi pribadi yang arogan dan pendiam sejak kematian Ibunya, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hal itu dan membuat ayahnya menangisi foto istrinya setiap malam, seperti saat ini.

kriet

Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar Tousannya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tousan kenapa kau tak menikah lagi?" tanya Kyuubi prihatin pada keadaan sang ayah.

"Tousan terlalu mencintai Ibumu, Nak!" ujar Minato sambil mengelus surai _red-orange _anaknya.

"Maafkan, Kyuu!" sesalnya dengan setitik airmata yang mengalir di pipinya dan memeluk erat Tousannya.

Ya, meskipun perangai Kyuubi berubah namun dia tetaplah Kyuubi yang dulu jika di depan ayahnya.

"Kejadian itu bukan salahmu, Nak!" ucap Minato sambil membalas pelukan anaknya, "Berhentilah meminta maaf setiap malam." perintahnya.

"Kyuu tidak akan berhenti sampai Tousan menikah lagi." ucapnya.

"Kyuu, kau tidak takut mempunyai Ibu tiri?" tanya Minato.

"Selama Tousan bahagia," ucap Kyuubi jeda sesaat, "Kyuu juga bahagia." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah!" ucap sang ayah kemudian, "Kyuu Tousan akan berkelana selama 3 tahun," terang Minato dan membuat anaknya membelalakkan mata, "Kau baik-baik dirumah ya?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa tak terlalu lama, Tousan?" tanya Kyuubi yang tak sanggup ditinggal ayahnya selama itu.

"Tidak, Kyuu!" ucap Minato, "Tousan sudah merencanakan ini dari sebelum Kasan meninggal." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah!" ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Tousan hati-hati di jalan ya." serunya.

"Iya!" jawab Minato singkat yang kembali memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

**Minae Cute**

Tiga tahun kemudian

Terlihat seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun, berambut _red-orange, _bermata _ruby, _sedang galau dan mondar-mandir di rumahnya seperti setrikaan.

**Kyuubi POV on**

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Tousan selama tiga tahun merantau dan err keluarga baruku. 'Keluarga baru?' kalian pasti akan bertanya seperti itu kan? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Tousan menikah lagi dua tahun yang lalu dengan seorang janda yang mempunyai dua orang anak, kata tousan rambut mereka mirip dengan tousan.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu dari surat yang dikirimkan burung merpati setiap bulan agar komunikasi ku dengan Tousan tak terputus.

Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan adanya keluarga baru dan tak ingin posisi Kasan tergantikan oleh siapapun, tapi daripada melihat Tousan menangisi foto Kasan setiap malam bukankah lebih baik Tousan menikah lagi? Lagipula aku yang mengusulkan agar Tousan menikah lagikan?

**Kyuubi POV end**

Kriet

Terbukalah pintu utama dan terlihatlah empat orang pirang memasuki ruangan itu. Yang pertama seorang pria berambut pirang berumur 45 tahun, kedua perempuan berambut pirang panjang dikuncir keatas berumur 40 tahun, ketiga pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan tindik diarea wajahnya berumur 18 tahun dan terakhir seorang err bergender tidak jelas berambut pirang panjang dkuncir dengan poni menyamping menutupi sebelah matanya berumur 17 tahun.

"TOUSAN!" teriak Kyuubi sambil berlari menubruk ayahnya, "Kyuu kangen." katanya sambil memeluk erat sang ayah.

"Tousan juga kangen padamu, nak!" ujar Minato yang membalas pelukan anaknya tak kalah erat.

"Ehm!" dehem wanita berambut pirang membuat Minato dan Kyuubi berhenti berpelukan dan menatap pada wanita itu.

"Kyuu, ini Ino Kasan barumu." ucap Minato mengenalkan wanita berambut pirang yang berdehem tadi.

"Kyuubi." ucap Kyuubi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, 'Jadi seperti ini Ibu tiriku?' batin Kyuubi melihat Ino dari atas hingga bawah, 'Masih cantikan Kasan!' lanjut batinnya.

"Hai, Kyuu!" ucap Ino tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuubi singkat, 'Anak yang malang!' ucap Ino sambil menyeringai singkat yang tidak disadari oleh semuanya.

"Ini Pain," ucap Minato menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki banyak tindik di wajahnya, "Nisan pertamamu." lanjutnya.

"Kyuubi." ucap Kyuubi sambil mengangguk, 'Manusia paku!' batin Kyuubi yang melihat banyak tindik di wajah Pain.

"Pain!" ucap Pain singkat, 'Lemah!' batin Pain sambil menyeringai, 'Bisa dikerjain!' lanjut batinnya.

"Ini Deidara," ucap Minato mengenalkan seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang dikuncir atas dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, "Nisan keduamu," lanjutnya.

"Kyuubi," ucap Kyuubi sambil menganggukkan wajahnya, 'Apa?' batin Kyuubi horror sambil melihat Deidara dari atas ke bawah 'Mahluk berjender tak jelas ini laki-laki?' lanjut batinnya tak percaya.

"Deidara," ucap Deidara singkat, 'Baju yang dia pakai harus jadi milikku un!' batinnya yang menginginkan baju Kyuubi.

Rupanya tanpa Minato sadari genderang perang telah berbunyi diantara anak kandungnya dan keluarga baru yang dibawanya. Berdoa saja agar anak semata wayangnya selamat.

**Minae Cute**

Setahun kemudian

Dalam rumah

Keluarga saudagar kaya aka Namikaze itu tampak bahagia layaknya keluarga pada umumnya, sampai pada hari ini sang kepala rumah tangga aka Minato harus merantau lagi menjual dagangannya ke kerajaan tetangga nan jauh disana.

"Tousan, kenapa merantau lagi?" tanya Kyuubi yang tak rela ditinggal ayahnya, 'Kenapa firasatku begitu buruk?' batinnya.

"Ayolah, Kyuu!" ucap Minato sambil memeluk Kyuubi, "Pekerjaan Tousan memang seperti ini." lanjutnya.

"Iya, Kyuu," ucap Ino menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Lagi pula masih ada kami un!" ucap Deidara sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah," ucap Minato sambil memeluk keluarganya secara bergantian, "Mana Pain?" tanyanya yang tak melihat Pain dimanapun.

"Dia mengecek kereta Kudamu sayang." ucap Ino dengan seringai tersembunyi di senyum cerahnya.

.

Halaman rumah

"Bagaimana Pain keretanya?" tanya Minato setelah sampai di depan Pain dan keretanya.

"Baik, Tousan." ucap Pain sambil memainkan dua sekrup dibelakang punggungnya.

"Tousan, bisakah jangan pergi?" tanya Kyuubi merajuk, 'Perasaanku semakin tak enak.' batinnya.

"Tak bisa, Kyuu!" ucap Minato singkat.

"Tenang, Kyuu." ucap Ino sambil melirik kedua anaknya, "Ada kami yang menjagamu." lanjutnya.

"Benar un." ucap Deidara singkat.

"Kau akan merasa senang." ucap Pain singkat.

"Baiklah, Tousan pergi dulu!" ucap Minato menaiki kereta kudanya, "Kyuu, baik-baiklah dengan Ibu dan saudaramu ya!" ucap Munato pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Baik, Tousan." ucap Kyuubi sambil menggangguk.

"Slamat tinggal Tousan!" ucap InoPainDei kompak, 'Untuk selamanya!' batin InoPainDei kompak sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian

"TOUSAN!" teriak Kyuubi melihat tubuh ayahnya terbujur kaku di depannya dan berhambur kepelukan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Maafkan kami!" ucap para penduduk yang menemukan mayat Minato di jurang.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Kyuubi histeris.

"Kereta yang ditumpangi Minato-san tergelincir di tanjakan tajam lalu oleng dan terjun ke jurang." ucap salah satu penduduk.

"Kereta lagi." ucap Kyuubi miris, 'Kenapa Kasan, calon adikku dan Tousan meninggalkanku akibat kereta yang tergelincir?' batin Kyuubi miris.

.

Di kamar Ino

"Akhirnya si tua bangka itu mati juga!" ucap Ino dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, "Kasihan sekali dia tak tahu sekrup ban keretanya terlepas!" ucapnya lagi karena Pain telah melepas sekrup roda keteta Minato sebelum dia pergi,

"Bagaimana dengan anaknya un?" tanya Deidara, "Apa kita singkirkan seperti ayahnya un?" tanyanya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Pecat semua pembantu dan jadikan Kyuubi pembantu di rumah ini saja." ucap Pain memberikan usul, "Kita siksa dia hingga dia menangis darah!" lanjutnya tertawa maniak.

"Ide bagus!" ucap Ino singkat.

"Ayo kita nikmati hartanya un!" ajak Deidara sambil mengacungkan gelas berisikan bir.

"Ayo!" ucap PainInno serentak dan mengadukan gelas mereka ke gelas Deidara dan meminum bir mereka masing-masing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" tawa mereka bertiga menggelegar.

**Minae Cute**

Satu tahun kemudian

Setelah Minato meninggal InoPainDei semakin berulah dan berfoya-foya menggunakan harta kekayaan Minato, baju Kyuubi yang bagus-bagus di ambil oleh Deidara, Kamar Kyuubi yang mewah diambil alih oleh Pain dan semua baju Minato di jual oleh Ino untuk menambah uangnya dalam berfoya-foya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Mari kita lihat bersama.

Seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun berambut _red-orange_ tengah menyapu lantai rumahnya, sambil mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan sapu panjangnya seakan sedang berdansa, diiringi oleh alunan lagu dari piringan hitam peninggalan dari Ibunya tercinta.

Pemuda itu menggunakan kaos lusuh tanpa lengan yang ada sobekan-sobekan kecil di sekitar perutnya, celana yang dia pake tak kalah lusuhnya dengan sobekan-sobekan di sekitar lututnya, namun dia tampak enjoy dengan penampilannya.

"Nyapu sudah," ucap Kyuubi saat menyadari seisi rumah telah dia sapu, "Sekarang ngepel!" Ucapnya yang meletakkan sapu kemudian diarahkannya tangannya mengambil tongkat pel ketika terdengar suara bel yang mengintruksinya.

Teng Teng Teng

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" gerutu Kyuubi dan berjalan menghampiri pintu utama untuk membukanya.

Kriet

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyuubi pada tamunya, 'Tak biasanya utusan Istana kemari!' batin Kyuubi yang melihat baju khas utusan istana yang dipakai tamunya.

"Menyerahkan ini!" ucap utusan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Kyuubi, "Dimohon semua menghadirinya." ucapnya kemudian.

"Siapa yang datang Kyuu?" tanya Ino menghampiri Kyuubi diikuti oleh PainDei.

"Saya datang menyerahkan undangan." ucap utusan istana dan melirik ke gulungan kertas yang dibawa oleh Kyuubi. "Saya permisi dulu!" ucapnya lalu menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

"Coba kulihat!" ucap Pain dan merebut gulungan kertas dari tangan Kyuubi dan membukanya hingga terlihatlah tulisan.

.

Pengumuman

Diadakan pesta dansa di istana malam ini, untuk merayakan ulang tahun pangeran Itachi yang ke-20 tahun.

Selain pesta dansa, Pangeran Itachi juga mencari seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Semua warga di lingkungan kerajaan Uchiha wajib menghadiri pesta dansa ini tanpa terkecuali.

Ps : Baik perempuan maupun lelaki sama-sama mempunyai peluang untuk menjadi pendamping hidup pangeran Itachi.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak InoDei membaca kertas itu.

"Dasar bi!" gerutu PainKyuu kompak dan mereka pun saling menatap karena baru pertama kali ini mereka sehati.

Oke, didalam kertas itu jelas tertulis perempuan dan laki-laki mempunyai peluang mendapatkan Itachi, jika bukan bi apa lagi coba?

"Kau jangan kesana, Kyuu!" perintah Ino seenaknya.

"Kau tak layak berada disana!" ucap Pain sarkastik.

"Pangeran Itachi hanya milikku seorang un!" ucap Deidara kepedean.

"Saa!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan beranjak dari tempat itu, kembali mengambil tongkat pel dan mengepel lantai, "Entah kenapa aku ingin keistana itu," gerutu Kyuubi, "Kasan bolehkah aku kesana?" gerutunya lagi mengingat kejadian naas yang menewaskan ibunya di hari ulang tahun pangeran Itachi, "9 Juni ya?" ucapnya lagi.

Apakah Kyuubi akan pergi ke Istana? Kejutan apakah yang akan terjadi di Istana Uchiha? Nantikan saja kisahnya di chap terakhir selanjutnya...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Nae bikin two shoot lagi deh! Padahal rencana awal Nae mau bikin one shoot,,,,,, tapi gag apalah.

Ummm, di chap ini full Kyuubi yang mengisahkan bagaimana Kyuubi ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan mendapatkan keluarga tirinya. Di chap terakhir nanti mengisahkan kisah cinta ItaKyuu yang bagaikan cerita Cinderella dengan bumbu-bumbu tambahan ala Nae yang mungkin pasaran.

Untuk SasuNaru akan ada kejutan di pair ini, moga ja para reader suka. Kejutannya seperti apa? Nantikan saja Chapter terakhirnya...

Bagi para reader yang menantikan fict multichap Nae Update, harap sabar menunggu sampai minggu depan. Tapi Nae gag janji juga seh, karena entah mengapa Nae agak gak semangat nulis fict. Jadi harap maklum...

Akhir kata RnR plissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. Chapter 2 : Cinderella Time's

22 Januari 2014

**Sumarry** : Kyuubi yang tinggal bersama keluarga tirinya karena ibu dan ayahnya meninggal mendapat undangan pesta dansa di Istana Uchiha. Apakah Kyuubi akan menghadiri ulang tahun Itachi? Apakah yang akan terjadi di Istana nanti? Lalu bagaimanakah nasib pair SasuNaru di fict abal ini? Ikuti saja kisah mereka...

.

.

**CINDERELLA MAN Is KYUUBI**

**Disclamer © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu, SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Kerajaan jaman bahola, Miss typo's, gajenes, Non-EYD, bahasa amburadul, bahasa alay nyempil yang gak banget.**

**Request for : DiableNoAngelo'sNero**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Cinderella's Time's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari di Kediaman Namikaze

"Kyuubi, tuxedo ku sudah siap belum un?" tanya Deidara dari kamarnya

"Kyuubi, gaun pestaku sudah di setrikakan?" tanya Ino dari kamarnya.

"Kyuubi, tuxedo ku terserah mau kau siapkan atau tidak!" ucap Pain dari eks kamar Kyuubi.

Ya, Pain seorang straight tulen tampak tak semangat menghadiri pesta kerajaan, berbeda dengan Ibu dan adiknya yang dengan semangat 45 menghadiri pesta Itachi karena diam-diam ibunya penyuka brondong dan adiknya seorang gay. Tapi karena paksaan Ibu dan akhirnya mau tak mau Pain menghadiri pesta itu, siapa tahu dia akan menemukan bidadari hatinya.

"KYUUBI!" seru InoDeiPain karena Kyuubi tak juga membalas ucapan mereka.

"BERISIK!" teriak Kyuubi dengan aura suram yang berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang keluarga yang menghubungkan tiap kamar keluarga Yamanaka a.k.a keluarga tiri Kyuubi, "Jangan. Seenaknya. Memerintahku. Atau. Tragedi. Setahun. Lalu. Terulang. Lagi!" ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Maaf!" ucap para Yamanaka a.k.a InoDeiPain menghampiri Kyuubi dengan raut wajah yang pucat pasi, dan 'tragedi setahun lalu' yang berputar di kepala mereka.

'Tragedi' apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada setahun yang lalu? Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga! Kok jadi ucapan di sebuah reality show di suatu acara TV ea? Lupakan!

_**Flashback On**_

_Seminggu setelah Minato di makamkan._

_Ruang keluarga Namikaze_

_Terlihatlah PainInoDei sedang asyik melihat tv hitam putih diruang keluarga dengan santai. Tiba-tiba datanglah sosok berambut red-orange menghampiri mereka._

_"Siapa yang menyuruh memecat seluruh pembantu hah?" Tanya Kyuubi sarkastik pada keluarga Yamanaka a.k.a keluarga tirinya._

_"Kami," ucap Pain sinis._

_"Kalian?" tanya Kyuubi tak habis pikir._

_"Emang iya," ucap Ino sembari melotot kearah Kyuubi, "Emang masalah buat loe!" ucapnya menirukan salah satu ucapan khas sebuah reality show di salah satu TV swasta._

_"Ya masalah buad gue lach!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Lalu seapa yang masak, nyapu, ngepel, nyuci, dan segala kegiatan rumah tangga hah?" tanya Kyuubi sarkastik, "Kalian?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkeluarga tirinya._

_"Kami un?" tanya Deidara melecehkan, "Loe adja kale," ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk Kyuubi, "Kami enggak!" lanjutnya._

_"Yang mecat pembantukan kalian!" ucap Kyuubi sarkastik, "Mestinya kalian yang tanggung jawabkan." ucap Kyuubi jengah._

_"Berani loe ma gue?" tantang Pain pada Kyuubi._

_"Napa emang?" tanya Kyuubi sing a song, "Mau ngajak berantem?" tanya Kyuubi dengan mengangkat alisnya, "Maju semua sini!" tantang Kyuubi dengan memasang kuda-kudanya, "Dasar 'Manusia Paku' dan 'Manusia bergender tak jelas'!" lanjutnya meremehkan._

_"Dasar Rubah sialan itu /un!" ucap Pain dan Deidara mulai menyerang Kyuubi._

_Duk_

_"Awww!" Lirih Pain dan Deidara yang hendak memukul pipi Kyuubi dari arah kanan dan kiri, namun malah kedua kepalan tangan mereka yang bertubrukan dengan keras karena Kyuubi menghindar kebelakang dengan cepat._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi sing a song._

_"Sialan Kau!" ucap Pain dan Deidara menendang Kyuubi dari arah kanan dan kiri._

_Dug_

_"Awwww!" Lirih Pain dan Deidara yang malah saling menendang karena Kyuubi melompati mereka dengan cepat._

_"Kenapa malah kalian yang berantem?" tanya Kyuubi polos._

_"Kau!" seru Pain dan Deidara geram._

_Bruk_

_Kyuubi yang sudah bosan segera bergerak cepat menuju Pain dan Deidara yang tengah lengah dan memukul tengkuk mereka hingga membuat mereka pingsan._

_"Dasar lemah!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan menginjak saudara tirinya yang pingsan satu persatu, "Hahahahaha!" tawa maniak Kyuubi pun menggelegar di semua sudut ruangan._

_"Kyuubi cukup!" isakan tangis Ino saat melihat kedua putranya yang merintih dalam pingsannya karena diinjak-injak oleh Kyuubi._

_"Kasan!" ucap Kyuubi lirih dan berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga._

_"Anakku!" ucap Ino dengan isakan tangis dan memeluk kedua anaknya yang masih pingsan dengan sesekali menciumi kening mereka._

_._

_._

_Taman belakang kediaman Namikaze._

_Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun berambut red-orange sedang berjongkok diantara dua gundukan tanah dengan perasaan kalut yang tak terdefinisikan._

_**Kyuubi POV on**_

_"Kasan" ucapku meneteskan airmata dan mengelus gundukan tanah yang didalamnya terdapat jasad Kasan tercintaku._

_"Tousan!" ucapku sambil mengelus gundukan tanah disebelah makam Kasan yang di dalamnya terdapat jasad Tousan tercintaku._

_"Maafkan aku yang tak menepati janji pada kalian." ucapku lirih dan mulai teringat perkataan Kasan dan Tousan saat mereka masih hidup._

_**'Kyuu, meskipun kau kuat, jangan pernah menyiksa orang yang lemah karena kekuatanmu ya?'**_

_Tapi mereka yang mulai, Kasan! _

_**'Walaupun mereka yang mulai, kau tetap tak boleh menyerang mereka, sayang!'**_

_Tapi Kasan!_

_**'Biarkan mereka! Suatu saat mereka pasti akan meyesali kesalahannya'**_

_Jika mereka tak menyesali kesalahannya?_

_**'Biarlah! Yang penting kau jangan seperti mereka."**_

_Baik, Kasan!_

_Entah kenapa, aku seperti berbicara pada Kasanku sendiri, saat mengingat pesan Kasan setiap aku selesai berlatih teknik ninja dulu._

_**'Kyuu, baik-baiklah dengan Ibu dan saudaramu ya!'**_

_Deg_

_Pesan terakhir Tousan sebelum beliau pergi seperti menghantam ku telak, karena aku sudah menghajar saudara tiriku dan membuat Ibu tiriku menangis, walau mereka yang memulainya terlebih dahulu._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Entahlah! Aku jadi prustasi sendiri dan mengacak-ngacak brutal rambutku._

_**Kyuubi POV end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ruang Keluarga Namikaze_

_Terlihat Ino yang duduk di atas tatami tersenyum cerah karena dua jagoannya yang berada di pangkuannya membuka matanya secara perlahan._

_"Kalian sudah bangun, nak?" tanya Ino singkat._

_"Apa yang terjadi, Kasan!" tanya Pain lirih dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya._

_"Kenapa badanku sakit sekali un!" tanya Deidara yang mendudukkan dirinya dan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya._

_"Kalian pingsan setelah berkelahi dengan Kyuubi!" ucap Ino menjelaskan pertanyaan Pain, "Dan kalian diinjak-injak oleh Kyuubi dalam keadaan pingsan." ucap Ino menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dengan isakan tangis yang mulai mengalir lagi._

_"Maafkan kami Kasan!" ucap Pain dan Deidara sambil memeluk Ino, merasa bersalah karena membuat kasan mereka khawatir._

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

_"Kalian sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuubi menghampiri mereka dengan membawabaskom berisi air hangat dan tas berisi peralatan P3K yang terselempang di pinggangnya._

_"Kau mau siksa kami lagi?" tanya Ino takut dan menyembunyikan kedua anaknya yang babak belur di belakangnya._

_"Haaahhh!" Kyuubi menghela napas lelah, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan menyembuhkan luka kalian!" aku Kyuubi._

_Ya, setelah Kyuubi ke makam kedua orang tuanya di taman belakang, diapun mulai sadar akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Dan akan meminta maaf duluan meskipun bukan dia yang memulai pertengkaran terlebih dahulu agar Orang tuanya mau memaafkan kesalahannya. Meskipun orangtua Kyuubi telah meninggal, Kyuubi masih merasa jika kedua orang tuanya selalu menjaganya dari surga._

_"Aku tak salah dengarkan?" tanya Ino penasaran._

_"Tidak!" ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Maukah kalian memaafkanku?" tanya Kyuubi lagi, 'Dengan begini orangtuaku di surga akan memaafkanku!' lanjut batinnya._

_"Dengan syarat!" ucap Pain mulai memutar otaknya cepat, "Kamar indahmu harus menjadi milikku." ucapnya yang menginginkan kamar Kyuubi._

_"Ambillah!" jawab Kyuubi singkat, 'Lagian masih ada loteng yang bisa ku tempati untuk tidur' batin Kyuubi._

_"Baju-baju bagusmu menjadi milikku un!" Ucap Deidara mengajukan syarat._

_"Ambillah!" jawab Kyuubi singkat, 'Lagian memakai baju yang ada sobekannya lebih adem.' lanjut batinnya._

_"Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga kamu yang mengerjakannya tak terkecuali!" ucap Ino memberikan syaratnya._

_"Baiklah!" jawab Kyuubi singkat, 'Bagaimanapun juga mereka terlihat tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga,' batin Kyuubi melihat tangan keluarga tirinya yang selalu terawat, 'Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan karena saat Kasan masih hidup dulu, aku diajari mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga meskipun para pembantu bejibun dirumah dengan alasan, 'Biar kau mandiri, nak!' dan mau tidak mau aku harus berterimakasih pada Kasan yang telah mengajariku!' lanjut batinnya._

_"Kau yakin?" tanya PainDeiIno tak yakin Kyuubi menerima syarat mereka begitu saja._

_"Ya!" ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Dengan satu syarat!" ucap Kyuubi sing a song._

_"Apa?" tanya Ino meneguk ludahnya panik._

_"Jangan. Pernah. Menyuruhku. Melakukan. Ini. Itu. Seenak. Udel. Kalian. Atau!" ucap Kyuubi penuh intimidasi di setiap katanya._

_"Atau?" ucap Pain meminta Kyuubi melanjutkan ucapannya._

_"Atau. Aku. Akan. Lebih. Brutal. Lagi!" sambung Kyuubi._

_"Baik un!" ucap Deidara takut-takut._

_**Kyuubi POV on**_

_Kasan, Tousan maafkan Kyuu karena mengintimidasi keluarga tiriku, mau bagaimana lagi? Jika aku tak melakukan ini maka, mereka akan semakin melunjak dan semakin berbuat kasar padaku._

_Lagi pula mereka juga memberikan syarat konyol yang aku penuhi kan? Jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku juga memberikan syarat pada mereka bukan? Jadi kalian sudah tak marah padaku lagikan? Kasan dan Tousan sudah memaafkan aku kan? Kyuu sangat rindu dengan kalian!_

_**Kyuubi POV end**_

_Ya, Keinginan InoPainDei menguasai kediaman Namikaze akhirnya terwujud, meski dengan cara yang tidak bisa terbayangkan seperti ini._

_**Flashback off**_

"Haahh!" Kyuubi hanya menghembuskan napas lelah melihat keluarga tirinya yang tampak ketakutan, "Tuxedo Deinii dan Painnii sudah berada di lemari kalian dan Gaun Kasan juga ada di lemari!" ucap Kyuubi dan kembali ke dapur meneruskan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

'Aku lupa jika Kyuubi menyeramkan jika sedang marah!' batin Ino panik.

'Meskipun aku berlatih beladiri dengan keras tetap belum mampu menandingi aura seramnya!' batin Pain memuji kekuatan Kyuubi.

'Dia semakin menakutkan dari setahun yang lalu un!' batin Deidara ketakutan.

Ya, dikarenakan Kyuubi selalu memakai baju sobek yang menjadi stylenya selama ini dan selalu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, InoDeiPain jadi melupakan 'Tragedi setahun lalu' yang hampir merenggut nyawa PainDei di kaki Kyuubi. Dan ketika Kyuubi muncul dengan aura seramnya tadi jadi ingatlah keluarga Yamanaka atas 'Tragedi setahun lalu'.

Nae hanya bisa berpesan 'Makannya jangan membuat mood Kyuubi buruk jika tak ingin merasakan sapaan malaikat pencabut nyawa!' khe khe khe khe khe!

"Itu suara tawaku baka!" ucap Hiruma Yoichi kapten deimond devil bats

"Aaaammmmmmppppppuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!" teriak Nae yang lari secepat eyeshield 21 saat dikejar carberus karena celana Nae diikat daging segar oleh Hiruma.

"Khe khe khe khe!" tawa Hiruma menggelegar dengan senapan AK-47 tergantung manis di bahunya dan sebuah Akuma Teucho kecil yang di genggamnya.

Oke, mari kita lupakan kejadian konyol di atas.

**Minae Cute**

Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze

Kyuubi tampak sibuk mendandani keluarga tirinya agar terlihat menarik saat menghadiri pesta dansa di Istana, seperti menyanggul rambut Ino agar telihat cantik, memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu pada tuxedo Deidara ataupun mengurangi pierching yang ada di wajah Pain.

Ya, meskipun Kyuubi tak ikut ke pesta dansa, dia menjadi orang paling sibuk di kediaman ini.

Teng. Teng. Teng

Kyuubi segera berjalan menuju pintu utama saat terdengar suara bel dan kemudian membuka pintu ketika sudah sampai.

Kriet

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuubi setelah membuka pintu dan langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya orang yang menekan bel tadi bingung.

.

.

Ruang Keluarga Namikaze

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Ino yang mendengar teriakan Kyuubi dan semakin khawatir pada Kyuubi saat melihat Kyuubi jongkok di pojok ruangan dengan memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya.

"..."

"Siapa yang datang-un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"..."

"Are you ok?" tanya Pain sok bebahasa Inggris.

"..." Kyuubi tetap tak bergeming dari jongkoknya dan sama sekali tak membalas pertanyaan keluarga tirinya.

Ya, meskipun keluarga Yamanaka sering menganggap Kyuubi pembantu namun tak memungkiri bahwa mereka juga khawatir pada Kyuubi. Karena, 'Jika tak ada Kyuubi, siapa yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?' mungkin itu yang menjadi pikiran keluarga Yamanaka.

Teng Teng Teng

Suara bel kembali berbunyi, keluarga Yamanaka tampak saling memandang satu sama lain seakan bilang 'Kau yang buka pintu sana!' dan akhirnya Deidara-lah yang membuka pintu karena dia adalah Yamanaka termuda di keluarga ini.

.

.

Ruang tamu Namikaze

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang a.k.a Deidara membuka pintu utama.

Kriet

Setelah pintu di buka terlihatlah sebuah kereta kuda berwarna hitam yang tampak cantik yang terparkir di halaman rumah dan seorang pengawal istana yang menekan bel barusan.

Ya, pihak Istana sengaja menjemput semua rakyatnya menggunakan kereta kuda untuk menghadiri acara pesta dansa yang mereka adakan, agar semua warganya tak ada yang tak menghadirinya.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" sang pengawal pada Deidara yang tampak bengong di depan pintu.

"Sudah-un!" jawab Deidara singkat dan menghirup napas panjang lalu, "KASAN! PAIN! KITA SUDAH DI JEMPUT-UN!" teriaknya kemudian hingga membuat kusir langsung menutup telingga kudanya agar tidak lari ketakutan.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, baka!" keluh Pain yang keluar dengan mengusap-usap telingganya karena terkena gejala conge sesaat.

"Jaga wibawamu, Dei!" perintah Ino singkat, "Kami sudah siap!" ucap Ino pada pengawal kerajaan.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut red-orange tadi?" tanya pengawal kerajaan yang ternyata menekan bel saat dibukakan pintu oleh Kyuubi.

"Dia sedang tak enak badan." ucap Pain singkat.

"Baiklah!" ucap pengawal kerajaan kemudian mempersilahkan InoDeiPain menaiki kereta kuda dan melaju meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

**Minae Cute**

Istana Uchiha

Ballroom Istana Uchiha telah di penuhi oleh manusia bergender laki-laki, perempuan dan bergender tak terdefinisikan yang sebagian besar dari mereka mempunyai impian menjadi pendamping pangeran Uchiha.

Oke, siapa yang tak mau menjadi pendamping pangeran Itachi Uchiha berumur 20 tahun pada beberapa jam lagi, yang mempunyai ciri fisik berambut raven panjang yang diikat longgar kebelakang, bermata onix yang bisa menenggelamkanmu dalam pesonanya, hidung yang mancung, garis tegas di sekitar hidungnya yang makin membuatnya menawan dan bibirnya yang membatmu ingin menciumnya tanpa henti. Sugguh awesome bukan?

Sebagian pengunjung disini ada juga yang ingin anak mereka yang masih kecil sekitar 8 sampai 11 tahun menjadi teman pangeran bungsu a.k.a Sasuke agar kelak menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

Ya, walaupun Pangeran Sasuke masih berusia 11 tahun ketampanannya tak bisa diremehkan dengan ciri fisik berambut raven model pantat ayam yang melawan gravitasi, bermata raven yang selalu memberkan glare mematikan, berhidung mancung dan memiliki bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan surfix 'hn' andalannya. Tampak garang bukan?

"Kenapa kau memuji aniki dan malah menjatuhkanku?" tanya Sasuke tak trima karena Nae pilih kasih.

"Biarin!" ucap Nae singkat, "Lagian Itachi emanx yang paliiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg kereeeeeeennnnnnnnn!" lanjut Nae

"Chidori!" ucap Sasuke murka.

"AAAAAAA!" Nae gosong.

Oke, back to story

Terlihat Pangeran Itachi sedang duduk di singgasanya yang berada jauh dari kedua orang tuanya, dia sengaja dipilihkan tempat paling strategis agar bisa menentukan siapa pendamping hidup yang akan dipilihnya. Dari semua pengunjung yang hadir entah mengapa tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa sudah menemukan yang tepat, aniki?" tanya bocah berumur sebelas tahun a.k.a Sasuke pada kakaknya yang sedang bimbang.

"Belum!" ucap Itachi singkat, "Kau sendiri, otouto?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke singkat.

"Apa di dunia ini tak ada orang yang menarik selain kita ya?" tanya Itachi kepedean.

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Kau mau kemana, otouto?" tanya Itachi yang melihat adiknya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Balkon." jawab Sasuke singkat dan berjalan menuju tangga yang membawanya ke balkon lantai 2 yang menjadi tempat favoritnya, 'Ku harap akan ada hal menarik disini.' batinnya.

"Dasar anak itu!" gumam Itachi melihat adiknya berlalu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pangeran bisakah berdansa dengan kami" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang hampir seusia dengan ibunya dan tengah menggandeng pemuda cantik berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

'Biasa aja!' batin Itachi menilai dua orang itu, "Maaf!" ucap Itachi singkat.

"Baiklah!" ucap kedua orang itu kecewa dan berlalu meninggalkan Itachi.

'Tak adakah yang menarik disini?' batin Itachi galau.

**Minae Cute**

Taman belakang Kediaman Namikaze

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut red-orange sedang duduk termenung di antara dua pusara orang tuanya, dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hari ini peringatan hari kematian Kasan ya?" tanyanya mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu saat Kasannya meninggal dulu, "Dan tiga hari lagi peringatan hari kematian Tousan." ucapnya lagi mengingat Tousannya terbujur kaku 1 tahun lalu.

"Maafkan Kyuubi yang belum bisa menjadi anak baik seperti yag kalian harapkan!" ucapnya sendu, "Dan entah mengapa Kyuu masih ingin mendatangi Istana walaupun takut." ucapnya lagi.

Ya, setelah kejadian naas 8 tahun lalu Kyuubi sudah tidak merengek lagi pada Tousannya untuk datang ke Istana walaupun dia masih punya keinginan untuk mendatanginya.

Dan meskipun open house Istana Uchiha tidak hanya dibuka pada tanggal 9 Juni saat pangeran Itachi ulang tahun, melainkan disaat ulang tahun Raja, Ratu, Pangeran bungsu dan perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan raja. Entah mengapa Kyuubi hanya tertarik dengan ulang tahun pangeran Itachi, mungkin karena usianya hanya terpaut 2 tahun dengan pangeran Itachi jadi Kyuubi berpikir acaranya tidak akan terlalu membosankan baginya.

"Aku bisa memenuhi keinginanmu untuk menghadir pesta di Istana." ucap sebuah suara dibelakang Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana caranya" tanya Kyuubi yang menolehkan kepala kemudian, "Haannntuuu!" teriaknya sambl menutup mata.

Dihadapan Kyuubi terdapat seekor makluk yang berciri fisik tubuh berukuran jari jempol tangan manusia dewasa, berambut blonde, bermata saphire dan memiliki sayap seperti capung yang menempel di punggungnya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" sosok di belakang Kyuubi ikutan berteriak, "Kasaaannnnn di sini ada hantuuuuu!" rengek sosok itu, "Naru takut!" isak sosok itu.

"Bukankah dirimu hantunya?" tanya Kyuubi sarkastik, 'Aneh sekali hantu takut pada hantu!' batin Kyuubi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Naru peri bukannya hantu, tebbayo!" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke angkasa.

"Peri?" tanya Kyuubi heran, "Di jaman seperti ini ada peri?" tanyanya tak menyangka.

"Benar!" ucap Naruto singkat, "Mau tidak berada di pesta dansa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Kecil!" ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau tinggal menyiapkan buah labu, teko penyiram bungga, 2 tikus dan 1 tupai." ucap Naruto kemuudian.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kyuubi kemudian mencari syarat yang diberikan peri itu, 'Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan peri itu dengan syarat yang diberikannya?' batin Kyuubi penasaran.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Syarat-syarat yang telah diminta oleh peri seerti labu, teko menyiram bunga, 2 tikus dan 1 tupai terkumpul di atas tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya Kyuubi singkat.

"Merubahnya agar bisa kau naiki ke istana!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dinaiki?" tanya Kyuubi singkat, 'Kenapa firasatku tak enak?' batinnya.

"Asparagus salmonnella!" ucap Naruto membaca mantra dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada benda yang telah di kumpulkan Kyuubi.

'Cling'

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuubi dan berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya saat melihat hasil karya peri itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran, "Bagus kok hasil karyaku!" ucap Naruto memuji kereta kuda yang berbentuk labu hasil karyanya dengan mengubah Labu menjadi keretanya, teko penyiram bunga menjadi dudukan kusir dan penghubung kereta pada dua kuda yang terbuat dari tikus dan satu kusir yang terbuat dari tupai.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi yang masih berposisi memeluk lulutnya selama 30 menit.

"Singkirkan kereta sialan itu!" peritah Kyuubi yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Cepat singkirkan!" perintah Kyuubi lagi.

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto singkat, "Salmonnella asparagus!" membalik mantra yang di ucapakannya tadi.

'Cling'

"Sudah hilang keretanya!" ucap Naruto ketika kereta kudanya kembali kebentuk semula menjadi labu, teko penyiram bunga, dua tiks dan dua tupai.

"Haaahhh!" Kyuubi menghela napas lega dan merenggangkan tubuhnya karena terlalu lama di tekuk.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku menghilangkan keretanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena kereta kuda aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku," ucap lirih, "Bisa di bilang aku phobia kereta kuda." lanjutnya.

Ya, setelah Kushina a.k.a ibunya meninggal Kyuubi tidak lagi mau menaiki kereta kuda dan setelah Minato a.k.a ayahnya meninggal Kyuubi menjadi pobhia pada kereta kuda. Jadi hal inilah yang menyebabkan Kyuubi histeris saat membukakan pintu pengawal istana tadi.

"Owh!" ucap Naruto singkat, "Lalu bagaimana kau ke istananya?" tanya Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau perinya kan?" tanya Kyuubi tak habis pikir 'Bagaimana mungkin peri bertanya pada orang yang ditolongnya!' batinnya dongkol, "Bisakah kau mengirimku kesana dengan teleportasi?" tanyaku memberi ide.

"Kau pintar!" ucap Naruto riang, "Aspa-

"Stop!" perintah Kyuubi menghentikan mantra Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku akan dikira pengemis dan diusir dari Istana jika masih memakai ini!" ucap Kyuubi yang masih memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana kolor dengan sobekan di sana - sini.

"Ehehehehe!" tawa Naruto renyah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Baiklah akan ku ganti bajumu," ucapnya singkat, "Asparagus salmonnella!" ucap Naruto menyebut mantranya.

'Cling'

"Gimana bajunya?" tanya Naruto bangga, "Baguskan?" lanjutnya nyengir kuda.

"Bagus seh bagus," ucap Kyuubi menyetujui jika yang di pakainya memang bagus, "Tapi gak gini juga kaleeee!" ucap Kyuubi dongkol.

Oke mari kita cek dari atas kebawah.

Rambut red-orange sebahu yang teruai dengan kepang kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri kemudian disatukan ke tengah rambut yang tampak indah √cek.

Mata dengan eyeshadow berwarna merah yang nampak lentik √cek.

Pipi yang dihiasi semburat blush on merah memberikan unsur imut √cek.

Bibir yang terpoles dengan lipstik merah yang seolah bilang 'Kiss my please' √cek.

Tubuh yang tertutupi oleh gaun ala putri berwarna merah yang tampak sexy √cek.

Kaki jenjang yang memakai sepatu kaca berwarna merah berhak 5 cm √cek.

Sungguh cantik dan mempesona jika saja Kyuubi adalah seorang perempuan, namun sangat disayangkan karena Kyuubi adalah seorang lelaki tulen dan tak sepantasnya memakai gaun ala putri.

"Tampak cantik kok!" ucap Naruto minta di jitak.

"Cantik dengkulmu!" ucap Kyuubi kasar, "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku laki-laki tulen?" tanya Kyuubi sarkatik.

"Sadar!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lalu atas dasar apa kau memakaikanku gaun ala putri hah?" tanya Kyuubi sebal.

"Maaf!" ucap Naruto yang baru menyadari kesalahannya, "Biar ku ganti," ucap Naruto singkat, "Asparagus salmonnella" ucapnya memberi mantra.

'Cling'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah mengubah penampilan Kyuubi.

"Bagus seh!" ucap Kyuubi menilai penampilannya yang sekarang, "Tapi gak gini juga kali!" rutuk Kyuubi.

"Apa lagi yang kurang?" tanya Naruto bingung, "Rambut sudah kembali jabrik, make-up dimuka sudah hilang, sudah pake tuxedo dan celana panjang," ucap Naru menilai penampilan Kyuubi yang sudah perfect.

"Iya sich tapi," ucap sambil menghela napas lelah, "Celananya terlalu panjang." ucap Kyuubi yang celananya menyentuh tanah hingga dia tak bisa melihat sepatu yang dipakainya, "Apa aku tekuk ya?" tanya Kyuubi hendak menekuk celananya.

"Jangan!" cegah Naruto, "Kalo ditekuk kekuatannya akan hilang." jawabnya kemudian.

"Tapi-

"Oya," ucap Naruto menyela ucapan Kyuubi, "Kau harus pulang pada jam 12 malam," ucapnya.

"Emanx kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Karena sihirku akan hilang pada jam 12 malam!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah!" ucap Kyuubi akhirnya.

"Are you ready?" tanya Naruto singkat, "Asparagus Salmonnella!" ucap Naruto memberikan mantra setelah Kyuubi menggangguk.

'Cling'

Kyuubi pun hilang dari hadapannya menuju ke istana.

"Baiklah aku akan mengeceknya." ucap Naruto yang ingin memantau keadaan Kyuubi di Isatana, "Asparagus Salmonnella!" ucap Naruto memberikan mantra pada dirinya sendiri.

'Cling'

Taman belakang kediaman Namikaze tampak sepi dengan hilangnya KyuuNaru.

**Minae Cute**

Istana Uchiha

Itachi sedang mengitari Ballroom untuk memilih orang yang akan menemaninya berdansa, tiba-tiba dari atap ada sesuatu yang meluncur dengan cepat dan Itachi hanya bisa terpaku ditempat tanpa bisa menghindar sambil melihat sesuatu yang terus melaju tepat kearahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak sesuatu atau lebih tepat jika dibilang seseorang sedang meluncur dari atas dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Itachi, "MIIIIINNNNNNGGGGIIIIRRRRRR!" teriaknya karena Itachi tak juga menyingkir dari tempatnya berada dan.

Bruk

Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari hingga sosok itu jatuh dan menindih Itachi yang jatuh terlentang di lantai.

Cup

Tak hanya tubuh sosok itu yang menindih Itachi, melainkan bibir sosok itu pun turut andil dalam menindih bibir Itachi.

Bagaimana keadaan mereka?

Um, mari kita intip isi pikiran Itachi.

**Itachi POV**

Ku coba membuka mata yang sempat terpejam saat insiden tabrakan tadi dan yang terlihat olehku adalah warna ruby jernih yang memantulkan bayanganku, mata itu meskipun terbuka namun terlihat blank seperti sedang memproses kejadian yang kami alami dan tak terasa seringai mesum ku diantara bibir kami yang bersentuhan pun tersungging dengan indahnya.

Karena aku tak suka berada di posisi uke seperti ini, aku mulai membalikkan keadaan dengan menindihnya dan masih menyatukan bibir kami. Bibirnya begitu lembut dan kenyal, aku mulai menghisapnya perlahan dan dia pun mulai membalas hisapanku, saat ku jilat bibirnya untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya dia pun memberikan akses secara cuma-cuma, langsung saja ku masukkan lidah ku ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilat deretan gigi putihnya secara sensual.

"Nnnhhh!" desahnya menggoda.

Segera ku sentuh dan ku tekan-tekan lidahnya untuk mengajaknya berperang lidah dan dia pun menyambut ajakanku dengan malu-malu.

"Mmmmhhh!" desahnya diantara perang lidah kami yang makin panas.

Kami-sama terimakasih telah memberiku fist kiss yang se-nikmat ini.

**Itachi POV end.**

Oke, kita tinggalkan Itachi dengan ke-alay'annya dan mari kita intip isi pikiran sosok yang di tindih Itachi.

**Sosok bermata Ruby POV**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Seingatku, tadi aku masih berada di taman belakang rumah dan berbincang dengan peri amatiran. Lalu dimana ini? Dan kenapa di depanku hanya ada warna onix yang menenggelamkan? Dan kenapa seperti ada yang bergerak liar di dalam mulutku?

"Nnnnhhhhh!" suara menjijikkan siapa itu? Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya dengan baik?

"Mmmhhhh!" Lagi- lagi suara menjijikkan itu, tapi mengapa itu seperti suaraku?

Aku pun berusaha memfokuskan penglihatanku agar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Fakus. Fokus. Fokus. Fok-

What apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku ditindih seseorang dan bi bi bibir berhargaku di ci ci cium?

**Sosok Bermata Ruby POV end**

Bruk

Sosok bermata ruby langsung mendorong Itachi agar tak menindihnya lagi, hingga Itachi terjengkang kebelakang dengan pantat mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

Sret Sret Sret

Sosok bermata ruby mengggosok-gosok bibirnya keras mencoba menghilangkan saliva mereka yang belepotan di bibirnya pasca ciuman mereka tadi.

Srek

Sosok bermata ruby berdiri dan memandang pemuda bermata onix yang diam saja dan terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya setelah di dorongnya pasca berciuman dengannya tadi.

Tatap. Tatap. Tatap. Ta-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuubi sambil berlari tak tentu arah, "CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DI AMBIL KAKEK- KAKEK KERIPUTAAAAANNNNNNN!" teriaknya sinting.

Sementara itu si kakek kerip-ups, maksud Nae si Itachi masih terpaku di atas lantai mencerna teriakan Kyuubi barusan.

"Tadi dia bilang apa?" gumam Itachi, "Ciuman pertama ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan tiba - tiba sebuah seringaian lebar nan mesum plus mematikan terkembang di bibirnya.

Srek

Itachi pun berdiri dan mulai berlari mengejar sosok yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya, meninggalkan para tamu undangan, pengawal Istana, staff Istana bahkan raja dan ratu a.k.a orang tuanya yang masih cengo melihat kelakuan ababil Itachi bahkan mereka sampai lupa dengan yang namanya bernapas.

Sungguh kejadian yang di luar prediksi mereka.

.

.

Balkon Istana

Di balkon lantai dua berdirilah sseorang anak berusia sebelas tahun, berambut raven model pantat ayam, yang tampak cengo setelah melihat kelakukan kakaknya.

Namun jangan panggil dirinya 'Sasuke Uchiha' jika dia berlama-lama terlarut dalam ke-cengo-annya, karena Uchiha pantang cengo terlalu lama. Terbukti dari senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya dan pandangan mata innosen yang masih terpaku pada tempat terakhir kali dia melihat kakaknya.

"Aniki memang hebat!" puji Sasuke pada kakaknya, "Aku ingin sepertinya." ucapnya yang merasa iri pada kakaknya yang begitu beruntung karena telah di jatuhi malaikat manis.

"Bukan aku yang salah!" Gerutu sosok misterius di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yamg merasa mendengar suara dari belakang pun menoleh perlahan dan matanya langsung terbelalak setelah melihat sosok se ibu jari orang dewasa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sosok di hadapan Sasuke bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, malah melirik kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, mencari siapa yang sekiranya diajak bicara oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bertanya padamu, dobe!" ucap Sasuke jengkel saat melihat sosok yang diajaknya berbicara malah kebingungan.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya sosok itu penasaran.

"Siapa lagi, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sinis, "Di balkon ini hanya ada Aku," ucap Sasuke menunjuk dirnya, "Dan Kau!" lanjutnya menunjuk sosok itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya sosok itu masih tak percaya, "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Dobe' dasar 'Teme'!" ucap sosok itu murka.

"Terserah aku, dobe!" ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah, "Lalu makluk apa dirimu sebernarnya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku adalah,

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

What kenapa TBC? Gak salah nie? Bukankah Nae bilang kalo fict ini adalah Twoshoot?

Beneran kok! Maafkan Nae karena tak jadi menamatkan fict ini di chapter dua #bungkuk-bungkuk!

Entah mengapa Nae tiba-tiba mengalami yang namanya krisis ide pada bagian, 'Bagaimana membuat Kyuubi menyukai Itachi?',. Adakah yang ingin memberi Nae masukan?

Padahal ending cerita ini udah terkonsep dengan baik di pikiran Nae, tapi mendadak ceritanya terputus disini gara-gara krisis ide itu. Masak iya Nae langsung lari ke ending? Yang ada malah cerita yang udah aneh ini jadi super duper aneh! Sekali lagi Nae minta maaf karena tak jadi memberikan TWOSHOOT...

Tapi tenang aja karena Nae akan berusaha gak hiatus, WB ataupun disconec kan fict ini. Mungkin Nae akan update lagi beberapa minggu lagi, doakan aja agar idenya muncul,,, hehehehe...

Nae mau minta maaf pada para FC ataupun Lovers yang merasa tokoh kesayangannya Nae nistai di fict ini, Nae gak bermaksud mencela kok 'just for fun' adja, ehehehe..

Dan maaf karena ada bahasa alay, lebay atau apapun disini. Makasih...

Saatnya balas review dan ucapan terimakasih.

Ita : "Ini dah apdet **Zora fujoshi, **makasih."

Kyuu : "ini dah lanjut **TheBrownEyes'129, **makasih."

Sasu : "Kyuu manx cocok jadi pembokat, **siihat namikaze natsumi.**!" #dibantai, "Kyuu gag sepenurut itu kok, hehehe." #tawa canggung, "Iya, disini dobe jadi perinya, makasih."

Naru : "Iya nie **Monokurobo, **katanya si Nae 'Saat nulis fict ini kebayang terus ceritanya KP-senpai, jadi agak mirip alurnya dan untuk pair pesanannya emanx ItaKyuu n Mungkin chap ini juga alurnya masih agak sama kayak punya KP-senpai gy pula alur Cinderella juga seperti inikan, maaf mengecewakan.' gitu kata Nae." #dibisikin Nae, "Pi Nae gag bermaksud nyamain punya KP-senpai kok, dan ini dah lanjut, makasih."

Nae : "Salam kenal juga **ana. karina. 12576**," #mengangguk, "Makasih sudah bilang fict Nae bagus," #lonjak2, "Ini dah lanjut biar gak penasaran, makasih."

Ita : "Makasih **DiableNoAngelo'sNero** udah bilang fict si Nae keren n menyukainya, dan maaf Nae gak terlalu bisa buat suasana mencekam," #nyesel, "Sama2 reques kamu juga cukup menarik kok. Jadi gak enak di bilang hebat n sugoi, makasih."

Nae : "Ini dah lanjut **ethi. deidaraun** makasih dah bilang fict ini keren dan panggil Nae aja gak usah senpai, hehehe, makasih."

Kyuu : "Iya aku yang salah **Yamaguchi Akane**," #mewek, "Iya kasian calon adk'q, padahal aku dah menantikannya," #mewek, "Kasan bukanya pilih kasih, hanya aja Kasan terlalu panik saat itu." #gak yakin, "Aku pastilah protes bila di jadiin pembokat, gmna? Dah aku banget belum?" #ngangkat nurunin alis, "Iya pantat ayam itu emank jadi adiknya keriput dan Naru jadi peri, ini dah apdet, makasih."

Sasu : "Yang bikin rame gak hanya rubah itu **Ayuri chaentachi, **tapi aku juga," #tawa garing, "Salam kenal dan makasih."

Naru : "Kalo fict ini Kyuu udah sangar belum **Cavia Livia?" **#kedipin mata, "Aku donk yang jadi perinya! Cocok gak?" #kedip2, "Sekarang aku dah dapat peran kok, makasih dah suka fict ini dan dah lanjut, makasih."

Ita : "Fict ini hampir sama dengan punya KP-senpai tapi lebih bagusan punya KP-senpai, hehehe," #tawa garing, "Makasih dah bilang bagus, makasih."

Kyuu : "Makasih sudah favorit **Monokurobo, TheBrownEyes'129, ethi. deidaraun, ana. karina. 12576."**

Nae : "Makasih sudah follow **Akuro aida, ethi. deidaraun, nurin. vip4ever, autumn. aoki, Yamaguchi Akane, Ayuri chaentachi, Rin Mariskha Missele..**

Akhir kata RnR pliiiiiiiiissssssssss


End file.
